My Girl Videl
by DigiExpert
Summary: Hercule forgets Videl's b-day.She runs away to the 409 Mountain Area. Gohan and Goten are bird watching when they find her.Gohan asks Videl to stay over.Surprise ending!Very funny at parts!


****

My Girl Videl

Hi folks! I wrote this story at school. I let other people read it like I always do. Most of them have no clue what DBZ is, but they loved the story. Most of you(hopefully all of you) know the characters mentioned and can get more meaning out of the story than the others.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or the characters mentioned in this story. If I owned DBZ(or Digimon for that matter) some people would be in jail by now. Hope you enjoy! Pleaz read and review!

"Videl, you come back here right now!" yelled Hercule.

"No dad! I will not!" answered Videl.

"Videl Satan, you listen to me!"

"No!" yelled Videl as she ran out the door.

Hercule was close behind Videl. He reached out to grab her and caught… air. Videl had taken flight as soon as she was outside.

"Don't you run away, young lady!"

Videl never answered. She flew away from Satan City as fast as she could. She headed for the 409 Mountain Area. She knew her father would never look for her there.

When she saw the 409 Mountain Area on the horizon, she began looking for a place to land. She saw a small lake surrounded by a wooded area. _Perfect_ she thought.

She descended toward the ground. She sat down by a tree and began to cry.

Meanwhile, Gohan and Goten were in the woods bird watching. "Look Gohan. There's a Blue Jay," pointed out Goten.

"Good job, squirt," replied Gohan. Just then, he picked up a weird sound. "Is that crying?" he asked himself.

"Hey Goten! I hear something weird. Let's go check it out."

"Okay."

Gohan and Goten began walking toward the sound that Gohan had heard. Goten was fascinated by the animals so he didn't pay much attention to the sound. _Is that a girl crying? What would a girl be doing all the way out here? It's dangerous._

Gohan and Goten emerged into the clearing. Gohan saw a girl on the other side of the lake. He pulled out his binoculars to get a better look. _Is that Videl? What's she doing all the way out here? _

"Gohan, Videl's over there. Let's go see her!" exclaimed Goten.

" 'Kay squirt."

Gohan and Goten walked around the lake to meet Videl. As Gohan got closer, he could see that Videl was upset. "Why don't you go play in the woods, Goten."

"Why? I want to see Videl."

"I want to see Videl."

"I need to talk to Videl in private."

"Oh. Gohan and Videl sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S…"

" Go play Goten!"

"Okay."

Gohan watched Goten run into the woods. Then he walked over to where Videl was sitting. "What's wrong, Videl?"

"Gohan? How'd you find me out here?"

"My brother and I were bird watching and I thought I heard crying so we came to check it out. Why are you crying?"

"Umm.."

"It's okay, Videl. You can tell me," soothed Gohan.

Something about Gohan always made Videl want to tell him everything. She knew she could trust him. A fresh new wave of tears came. Gohan sat down beside Videl and put his arm around her. She laid her head on his chest and cried. "Dad… he… he.. is going to stay at… his girlfriend's house.. this weekend.. and he… he forgot that… tomorrow's my birthday!" wailed Videl.

"Oh no. That's horrible Videl."

"I know."

"Would you like to stay at our house? Mom knew that tomorrow's your birthday and we were going to have a surprise party for you."

"Oh Gohan."

"Trust me. Mom won't care. She'll understand. I know she will."

"Okay. I'll stay."

"Good. Let's go back then," suggested Gohan, " Goten! It's time to go home!"

"Look Gohan! I'm a birdie!" yelled Goten.

"I see, squirt," answered Gohan.

Goten flew over as Gohan was helping Videl up. They began walking back toward the house. Goten began singing softly to himself. Goten, what are you singing?" asked Videl.

"Don't tell me that you're singing that one song," warned Gohan.

"I don't know," answered Goten.

"Why don't you sing it for us," suggested Videl.

"Oh boy.." muttered Gohan.

Okay, Videl. Gohan and Videl sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love. Then comes marriage…"

"That's.. that's a very interesting song, Goten," said Videl.

"Goten, who taught you that song?" asked Gohan.

"Trunks."

"Don't sing that song again."

"Why? I like it."

"It's okay Gohan," interrupted Videl.

"Are you sure?" questioned Gohan.

"Yeah. The first part's true anyway, isn't it?"

"Eww. You guys have been kissing in a tree? Gross!" stated Goten.

"Well, not in a tree, but kissing yes," answered Gohan.

"Yeah," agreed Videl, "Do you want to see?"

"No! You guys are disgusting!"

Videl and Gohan knew that Goten wouldn't sing the song again if he saw one thing: them kissing. So that's what they did. Goten covered his face with his hands. "Okay, okay. You guys can stop now. I won't sing the song again."

Gohan and Videl broke apart. "Are you sure?" asked Videl with a sparkle in her eye.

"Yes, yes. Just stop kissing!" declared Goten.

"Darn," muttered Gohan._ Videl was right about the first part being true. Hopefully, the second part will be true by tomorrow evening. I hope she says yes._

Gohan, Videl, and Goten walked back to Gohan and Goten's house. Goten was quiet all of the way back. "Why so quiet, Goten?" asked Videl.

"I don't know."

Videl pulled Gohan into a kiss. Gohan was surprised, but returned it. "Eww! Eww! That's why I'm so quiet! It's because of you two!" shouted Goten.

"I knew I could get the answer out of you," remarked Videl.

"That's blackmad!" yelled Goten.

"You mean blackmail?" asked Gohan.

"Yeah, yeah, but Trunks told me it was blackmad."

"Do you always listen to what Trunks says?" asked Gohan.

"Yeah. So?"

"Would you jump off of a bridge if Trunks said it was fun?" asked Videl.

"Yeah."

"Goten!" yelled Gohan and Videl at the same time.

"What? If it were fun, I'd do it. What's the big deal?"

"I think you need to stop listening to Trunks so much," suggested Gohan," He seems to be having a bad influence on you."

"Oh man."

"I'm serious, Goten. One of these days you're going to get hurt because of Trunks."

"Okay, Gohan."

"If you don't listen, you'll have to watch Gohan and I kiss every time you listen to what Trunks says."

"I'll listen! I'll listen! Just as long as you guys don't kiss in front of me!"

"That doesn't mean we won't kiss in front of you. It just means that we won't make you watch us kiss," answered Gohan.

"Just my luck," muttered Goten.

Five minutes later they arrived at home. ChiChi was outside waiting for them. "Where have you been?" asked ChiChi.

"We were out bird watching and then we found Videl. She's going to stay the night," explained Gohan.

"Why?"

"Her dad's going to go stay the night at his girlfriend's house this weekend, and he forgot that tomorrow was Videl's 21st birthday. I told her that she could stay here since we were going to have a party for her tomorrow anyway."

"Where will she sleep?" asked ChiChi.

"She can sleep in my room, and I can sleep with Goten."

"Okay then. Come on in you three. Supper's almost ready."

"What's for supper?" asked Videl.

"Fried vegetables and rice with chicken," replied ChiChi.

"Oh boy! My favorite!" stated Goten.

"Go wash up," commanded ChiChi.

Gohan, Videl, and Goten went back to the bathroom to wash up. "Gohan, is there a monster in the toilet?" asked Goten.

"Did Trunks tell you that?" asked Gohan.

"Yeah.. oh man!"

"That's right, Goten. You know what your punishment is." said Videl. She grabbed hold of Gohan, and he, her. They began kissing. 

"Okay! Stop! There's no monster in the toilet! Trunks was wrong!" yelled Goten.

"What's going on in here?" asked ChiChi, who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. 

Gohan and Videl broke apart, each of them blushing a deep, fire engine red. "S… sorry," stuttered Videl.

"It's not what it seems, mom," said Gohan.

"Oh yeah? Well what is it then? You're teaching Goten bad things."

Gohan went over and whispered in his mother's ear. "Ohhh, I see. That's fine with me. He never listens to me when I tell him not to listen to Trunks."

"I'm sorry you had to see that ChiChi," apologized Videl.

"That's okay Videl. It was for a good reason. Now come on. It's time for supper."

Supper went over very well. Goten didn't repeat anything that Trunks had told him, and Videl and Gohan never had to kiss to make him listen. The only thing Goten did notice was Videl and Gohan holding hands underneath the table, but he never said anything.

Later that evening, after Goten and ChiChi had went to bed, Gohan and Videl sat outside looking at the stars. "Look Videl. There's a shooting star. Make a wish," observed Gohan._ I wish and hope that Videl will say yes to my proposal tomorrow._

I wish that I could spend the rest of my life with Gohan wished Videl. Then she yawned. "I think I'll go to bed now, Gohan."

"Okay, but first why don't you call your dad and see if he's home?"

"All right," replied Videl.

Gohan and Videl walked inside and over to the phone. Videl dialed her father's number. After four rings, the machine picked up. "Hello. You have reached the residence of Hercule Satan. I'm not at home right now so please leave a message and I'll get back with you as soon as possible. If this is you, Videl, you can't come home until you're ready to apologize!"

Videl just dropped the phone and began to cry. Gohan rushed over and put his arms around her. "I.. he really did forget. I… can't come home… until I can apologize… to him!" sobbed Videl.

"Your father really did forget. How can he be so stupid to forget his own daughter's birthday?"

"I… don't know."

"Videl, I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you."

"Thank you, Gohan, but you don't have to."

"No, really. I want to. You deserve the best. You really do."

"You really mean it?"

"Yes, I do. Now you need to get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."

"Right. Goodnight Gohan."

"Goodnight Videl."

Gohan watched Videl walk down the hall to his room. Then he went into Goten's room, changed, set the alarm for 5:00AM, and went to sleep.

Beep! Beep! Beep! went the alarm clock. "Wha?" Gohan asked himself. He then remembered that today was Videl's birthday. He woke up Goten.

"Why do I have to get up?" he asked.

"Because you're going to help me decorate for Videl's birthday party and help mom make breakfast."

"Okay," said Goten, now fully awake, "I can get out her present, too."

"Good," replied Gohan as he got dressed.

As soon as Goten was dressed, he and Gohan headed out to the kitchen. They put up balloons, streamers, and a banner that Goten had made that said: Happy 21st birthday Videl!

Soon ChiChi was up and helped the boys to make pancakes, eggs, and bacon for breakfast. Soon they heard a door open and close and footsteps coming down the hall. "On three," whispered Gohan, "One… two… three!"

"Happy birthday, Videl!" they all shouted as Videl emerged into the kitchen wearing a dress that ChiChi had lent her.

"Wow! Thanks! You guys are the best!"

"Sit down, Videl. Now you can open your presents," declared Goten.

"Goten," scolded ChiChi.

"Well she can. Here. Open mine first," said Goten as he handed her his gift.

Videl opened it. It was a hand-made picture frame with a picture of Gohan, Videl, and Goten posing. "Now you can always remember us," stated Goten.

"It's beautiful, Goten. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Here's my gift, Videl," said ChiChi as she handed Videl a box-like package. Videl opened it. Inside was a beautiful, hand-made, purple silk dress. "This must have taken days to make. Thank you, ChiChi."

"And last, but not least, my gifts. You must open this one first," stated Gohan as he gave her the first gift. Videl opened it. Inside was a 14-karat gold necklace with a gold heart. 

"Oh my gosh. This is beautiful Gohan."

"Thanks. Now you get to open this one," answered Gohan as he gave her the second gift.

Videl opened it. It was a small box. Videl looked inside. Inside was a diamond ring. "If this means what I think it means, Gohan, then this is the best birthday ever."

Gohan took the ring in one hand, and Videl's hand in the other. He dropped down on one knee and said, "Videl Satan, I have loved you ever since the day I met you. We are destined to be together. Will you marry me, Videl?"

"Yes, Gohan. Yes I will."

What did you think? I thought of the idea one day at school when I was day dreaming and not doing work. I got bored. Please read and review! If you're looking for something else funny please read An Evening of Visitors and M&Ms. Or if you want something sad you can read another Videl and Gohan fic I wrote called It Wasn't Meant to Be. Ta ta for now.


End file.
